Love and Hate
by Mrs.Mercer500
Summary: She loved him. She hated him. She could not live without him. So, what happens when a pissed-off business man tries to threaten that? r & r
1. The Farthest Booth

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. Set during the movie.

It was cold out. Lily struggled to keep herself warm underneath her thin denim skirt and small leather jacket as she walked down the street, but it was nearly impossible. Walking out so late at night was not recommended for women living in the slums of the city especially in a mini skirt and heels, but Lily could care less. All the young woman cared for was a bit of heat to keep her from freezing to death. Looking over onto the empty road, she looked for any sign of a car. A mustang to be exact. A black one with a red stripe. Not seeing the familiar sight, Lily pressed onward.

_Billy should have been here by now, _Lily thought to herself, thinking of her muscular boyfriend and his possible whereabouts, _What the fuck is taking him so long?_

Walking onto a curb, Lily stopped and leaned against an abandoned brick building. After shivering from the building's dead coldness, Lily regretted leaving work. Even though she twirled around a pole in barely any clothing, it was still warmer than standing outside in below-zero weather. Making a poor attempt to shelter her cheeks with her curly honey-blonde strands, Lily braced herself as another gush of wind came her way.

Thinking of Billy, she remembered how they came to meet: At thirteen, Lily was a runaway with no money and nowhere to turn. Pimps began luring her in like a fish on a hook. They promised her fancy clothes and tons of money, when all she really got was abuse and poor conditions. When she turned fifteen, she escaped her life in prostitution and began selling drugs for her next boyfriend Ivan, a dope addict with a knack for twitching. Finally, when Ivan was killed by a group of skin-headed thugs, sixteen-year-old Lily came to know a man named Billy Darley. Billy, despite his large, scary exterior, comforted her and gave her a couple hundred to get a place of her own.

After that, Lily tried going back to school. All that got her was a stream of no-good boyfriends and a reason to dropout. At eighteen, she found The Kitten House Gentlemen's Club and began her stripping career. Little did Lily know, Billy happened to own the club and watched her perform from the farthest booth from the stage every night, smoking a cigarette and drinking his beer as always. Lily hadn't even noticed until he approached her one night in her dressing room:

_You were great tonight; _he had said to her, _you're great every night._

_So, I guess you're a regular customer then, huh?_ She had asked him, a playful smirk on her painted face,

_Well, an owner always needs to know what's going on in his business._

Lily remembered staring at him for a minute in her mirror. Billy had a charm, a confidence that made him appealing. Seeing him leaning against the doorway, his crystal blue eyes concentrated on her body made Lily shiver slightly under her silk robe. Billy and Lily went to his apartment, and didn't leave his bed until morning.

After that night, Billy seemed to always watch over Lily, which she did not mind. Her eyes would always scan the dimly light club for Billy's icy blue eyes, only to find them in the same booth every night. She danced for him; stripped for him; gave herself to him. Soon enough, Lily fell deep for Billy.

Now, nobody touched Lily Dawson, Billy Darley's girl. Billy once beat the hell out of a guy for groping Lily as she gave him a lap dance. She didn't mind his protectiveness, he only did it out of love.

"Lily!" A deep voice shouted to her, breaking into her memories.

Looking over onto the road she saw the familiar black mustang sitting next to the curb. Inside was a large, bald man in a leather jacket and dark clothes. Lily smiled as she looked at Billy, somewhat struting her way towards the car; landing in her seat.

"Sorry I couldn't be there tonight," Billy muttered before turning onto the road again, "Had things to do..."

"I understand," Lily answered, sliding over the shifter and pressed a hand onto the middle of Billy's jeans, "You shoulda seen me. I wore that outfit you like,"

"The Schoolgirl one?" Billy asked, his arm snaked around her thin waist, his hand resting on her bare thigh.

"Mmmhmm. With pigtails and everything. Perfectly authentic. Just the way you like it."

Billy let out a small moan before kissing her deeply. Lily did not know what she would do without Billy's kisses. She loved everything about them. His warm lips almost always pressed softly against hers, his mustache and patch tickling her upper lip and chin. When he kissed her, the entire world around her disappeared. His warm embrace became her heaven, and there wasn't anything sweeter than that.

"You look so good right now," Billy groaned out, gently pressing her hand deeper on his crotch, allowing her to feel him,

"Don't I always?" Lily giggled, Billy softly chuckling along with her before planting his lips along her neck.

Looking around the backseat, she saw two of Billy's thugs, Heco and Jamie, sitting side-by-side, trying hard to stifle their snickers. A small burst of anger came to Lily and she pushed off of Billy, sitting back in her seat arms folded. He always did this to her. There wasn't anywhere they could go that Billy's goons didn't follow.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked her, his frustrated tone making her tingle slightly,

"What do you think's wrong Billy?" Lily asked him, feeling a bit embarrassed and upset by the current situation,

Glancing in the backseat, Billy sighed deeply. He came close to Lily's side and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I'm sorry Lils, but can you _not_ do this to me now? Please? I've had a long night and I'm fucking tired,"

"Then fucking drive," Lily told him, glaring away from him.

Billy gave her his usual angered sigh and drove onto the road. Lily figured she should have grown accustomed to Billy's _friends_ hanging around him all the time, but she wasn't. Billy had once told her that she shouldn't be afraid to screw him in front of his gang, since most of them had already seen her naked, including his little brother, Joe. However, Lily didn't care. She loved Billy, but it seemed he cared more about his gang sometimes.

This brought about another memory. One she knew of her mother. They had been standing in the kitchen: Her mother was chapping vegetables, a large red and purple bruise on her face, a cigarette hanging out of the side of her busted mouth, and a ragged floral gown hanging off her thin frame. Lily was busy eating a cookie she had stolen from underneath her mother's nose. Lily remembered her mother turning to her, a cloud of smoke escaping out of her lips, and saying to her:

_Never trust a man too much honey. They'll always pick their buddies over you..._

Lily wished she had remembered that sooner...


	2. Not Like You

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. Set during the movie.

Arriving at her apartment, Lily shut the door and set her jacket and keys on a nearby table. She knew her apartment wasn't the fanciest one on the block, especially with the peeling walls, leaky ceiling, and poor wiring, but it was all she could get. The apartment was all one big room, the kitchen being separated by a counter, and her bedroom being cut off by a pink beaded curtain.

Grabbing a bottle of vodka from her refrigerator and a glass from the cabinet, Lily sat down on the window sill and looked out from beyond her fire escape. The lights in Stokely were burning bright, looking like stars on the ground. Lily remembered when she'd come home and find her mother passed out on their fire escape because she had fallen over. Back then, she wasn't sure why her mother always looked out the window while she drank, but now she knew.

She wanted to get away from the life she had...

"Lil!" A voice came from the front door, and Lily didn't have to turn to know it was Billy.

Sighing, Lily picked up the strength to get off the sill and walk into the living room where Billy stood. Taking a long sip of her drink, Lily looked at Billy one more time. There were times when Lily really wished she could off Billy, but the young blond knew she could never do it. Lily could not imagine her life without Billy in it. She couldn't live without him...

"Baby," Billy said, looking down at her, "Come here,"

"Why?" She asked him, taking another drink,

"Just do it."

Lily put her glass down on the kitchen counter and walked over to her boyfriend. Billy then wrapped his big arms around her tiny waist, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. This happened every time Billy did something wrong. He'd take her home; walk in a few minutes, giving her time to get a stiff drink in her system; apologize, and then take her back into her bedroom for a late-night sex session.

"I'm sorry babe," Billy whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine, "Please forgive me,"

Lily wanted to say 'no', but how could she? She knew he would do the same thing the next time he'd fucked up. It was nearly impossible for her to resist him. Deep down, Billy did love her. She could see it in the way he always picked her over all the other girls on the street and in the club. How his eyes were always glued to her when she was on stage. How he spent his night in her bedroom, laying next to her.

"Maybe just this once," Lily told him, kissing him deeply.

"Then, why don't we head to bed, huh?"

This was how most nights ended for her...

The next morning, Lily woke up to find Billy sitting up on the edge of the bed, smoking his morning cigarette. The tattoo Billy had swerved around his arms and up to his neck, endng around his waist and back. It was a tribal tattoo, like the one on his car. Lily remembered the first time she saw him, his tattoo being one of the things she first noticed. Sliding over to him on the bed, pressing her naked form against his, Lily wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morning," She smiled, kissing his neck,

"Hey babe," He said, blowing smoke from his mouth, "Joe got out,"

"Out of where? Where was he?"

"Jail,"

"What was he doing there?" Lily knew it was a dumd question to ask, since she knew his inciation was last night.

"He got caught,"

"Billy. Don't tell me you brought him into this whole gang thing,"

"He's not a baby anymore, Lily. He's a man now,"

Lily had know Joe Darley for a long time, even before she met Billy. Him and her ex-boyfriend Ivan, had done business together when Lily had just started selling. She had dropped off drugs to Joe every now and then, getting various pick-up lines from him. Now, Lily was with Billy, and Joe knew better than to pursue her.

"Billy," Lily said, lowing her voice to reason with him, "He can't be you. He's nothing like you-"

"How would you know?" Billy snapped,

"Because I talk to him. He wants to go to school, Billy. He wants to become an artist. Joe's only doing this whole gang thing because he wants to please you. He doesn't want you to think less of him-"

"I'm gonna go," Billy grunted, getting up from the bed and out of her reach, "Joe's waiting for me at the courthouse-"

"-Listen to me, for once. Don't turn him into a criminal, Billy. He's not cut out for that-" Lily told him as he dressed,

"I think I know what's best for my brother, Lil!" Billy said to her, his eyes becoming enraged, "All that art shit was back in middle school, he doesn't do that crap anymore-"

"Yes he does. He's shown me his pictures. He hides them from you because he knows what you'll think-"

"He wouldn't hide anything from me! Now stay the hell out of it!" Billy barked at her, almost about ready to slap her,

"Billy, please-"

"Say one more word Lily! One more!"

She saw his hand on his belt and she didn't push him any further. Billy wasn't as abusive as some of her other boyfriends, only hitting her once or twice in their relationship, but if he was taken to it he would. Billy had killed tons of people; beaten tons of whores who didn't pay him his money, so beating his girlfriend would not be a problem for him.

"Now get dressed. I'll be downstairs," He said angrily, leaving the bedroom and his boots stomping the floor as he left.

Slamming the front door, Lily felt the trickle of tears run down her cheeks. Joe Darley was a good kid at heart, he just paid too much attention to what his brother thought. Lily recalled all those times Joe gave a real smile, only because there were so few of them. Sometimes, Lily wished she had fallen for Joe instead of Billy...


	3. Joe

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. Set during the movie.

When she finished getting dressed, Lily got into Billy's car and drove to the courthouse. Her thoughts were riddled with memories of Joe. Joe had always been the sweet one in the group, only committing petty crimes to please his older brother. Lily just wished Joe would try harder to reach his goal of becoming an artist, so he could make something of himself. She loved Joe; she didn't want to see him grow up to be his brother.

"Joey!"

"Joe!"

The gang started shouting from the car windows as the mustangs parked in front of Joe, injured and dressed in last night's clothes. The boys and Lily got out of the car, and they greeted him like one of their own, each of them telling him how proud them were of him. They treated him like a hero who had just overcome an evil monster. Lily watched as Joe smiled, feeling completely accepted by the gang.

"You see, he fits perfectly," Billy whispered to her before approaching his brother.

Eventually, Joe looked over at Lily, seeing the hurt in her eyes. His smile turned into a straight face as he came towards her, looking down into her eyes. Joe's eyes were just like Billy's, only his eyes were full of innocence and longing for acceptance. Lily saw the bandage on his forehead and marks on his hand, touching them lightly with her fingertips.

"Are you okay?" She asked him,

"Yeah. I'm alright," He answered, "Getting hit by a car wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Lily gave a small giggle, returning to look into his eyes, "I'll take a better look at you later. Those court doctors never have any idea what the fuck their doing,"

Joe laughed softly, "Alright Lils."

Billy broke their moment by telling them to get in the car, his jealous glare in full force. Lily slid into the middle with her legs separated by the shifter, while Joe sat beside her. The entire car ride home, Joe's eyes struggled to leave the sight of Lily's smooth, long legs. Even though she was with Billy, and loved the man dearly, it was nice to let Joe get a glimpse every once in a while.

When they arrived at Joe's apartment, Lily went inside the boy's shabby apartment and told him to sit down on a chair. Having experience in the medical field (if you call pulling a bullet out of Billy's shoulder "medical experience"), Lily scoungered up whatever first aid items Joe had laying around, and only coming up with a nearly-empty bottle of alcohol.

"Joe, remind me to get you a first aid kit," Lily said, coming back with the bottle and a clean rag,

"Why?"

"Because you get hurt too often and I don't wanna see your brother have to amputate you because you couldn't clean yourself up," Lily answered.

Lily peeled off the bandage on Joe's head and realized it hadn't been stiched properly. One side of the gash was completely open still; the other half only had a thin piece of thread holding it together. Going into the kitchen, she found the small sewing box she had left in the drawer and a pair of nail sisscors.

"Well, someone's resourceful," Jow commented, a grin on his face,

"It develops when you live around people who get hurt and are never prepared for anything small as a simple paper cut," Lily responded as she washed her hands throughly.

Lily came back to Joe, warning him what she was about to do would hurt him a little, and sliced into his wound carefully, cutting out the two stiches. Joe merely winced at the pain. Next, she fixed the thread into the needle, held Joe's cut closed, and began to stich the two piece of skin together. The blood trickled off her hands on onto Joe's upper cheek, but she was sure he wouldn't mind.

"How's everythin' goin'?" Joe asked, "Am I gonna live to have a piece of my brain still?"

"You're gonna live, kid. And you still get to keep that brain of yours," Lily answered as she finished stiching him, "Fucking doctors never look straight anymore."

"You should be a doctor," Joe said, feeling the perfect stich with his fingertips,

"I'm pratically one already," Lily said, "That and a mother,"

"-And a hot stripper-" Joe joked, only recieving a small shove from Lily as she rebandaged him with the used bandages,

"Don't let Billy hear you talking like that...He'll kill you," Lily told Joe, but the boy on disregarded it,

"Billy wouldn't kill me. I'm the only thing he has, besides you, I mean."

Lily looked down at Joe and smiled. He was right. She and Joe both knew Billy would lose his mind if he had to live without them. Kissing the clean bandage on Joe's forehead, she fixed his hair slightly and told him to just sit for a while.

"Can you stay with me?" Joe asked her, looking up at her with his innocent eyes, the way a child would look up at his mother, "I like it when you're around,"

Lily blushed a light pink and pulled up a chair beside Joe, "I can stay a few minutes,"

"How are things with my brother?" Joe asked her, staring directly at her,

"We had a little spat this morning,"

"You two always have a _spat_. What was it about?" Joe sat back in his chair, studying the damage that was done to his hand,

"You. And what happened last night...Why, Joe? Why do you constantly need to prove yourself to him?"

"Because he was never satisfied with the way I was," Joe said lowly, "Me drawing and painting bothered him and my dad for some reason. I used to think it was because he was jealous that he could never do anything like that. Maybe if I kept on doing it in front of him, he might leave me alone about it-"

"Joe," Lily saw the tears build up in Joe's eyes, she placed a hand on his injured one, "I can't tell you what to do. Just as Billy said, you're a man now. I can, however, give you some advice. Go back to school Joe-" He scoffed at her suggestion, "-Keep doing with this art thing you got going. You're really good Joe,"

"Really?" His eyes turned her way, "You think I'm that good?"

"Yeah,"

"You know, I was thinking of talking to this guy I know downtown. He said if I came by his art studio, he might put up some of my art. I already picked some drawings out to take. Wanna see 'em?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Lily watched as Joe got up from his seat and went over to his matress. From underneath, he pulled out a worn out sketch-pad. He came back to the table and handed it to Lily to look at.

"I drew the last one a few nights ago," He noted.

The things Joe drew were incredible. One picture was of the city, with the lights shining like stars. Another was an array of colors blended together in the shape of different flowers. However, the last picture truly amazed Lily. It was a drawing of her, a cartoonish her. She knew it by the blonde hair having streaks of honey-yellow like her hair did, and the eyes being colored the perfect shade of green with a hazel tint to it. The cartoon version was dressed in a simple white dress with blue flowers on it, holding a bouqet of lillies in her hand and smelling them delightfully.

"Joe...This one's beautiful," Lily said, amazed by Joe's talent, "I didn't know you had drawn me,"

"I kinda kept it a secret," Joe said, bringing himself closer to her, "I like to draw you, Lil. There's something poetic about your beauty. It's the kind of beauty that a poet could write about for ours, complimenting your beautiful honey-blond hair and green-hazel eyes. I know it sounds kinda stupid and corny, but it's true."

Lily had never heard anyone, not even Billy, speak like that to her. Joe might have been her boyfriend's little brother, but he was certainly remarkable. Edging closer to him, she felt her heartbeat race as Joe's hand came over hers.

"Wait," Lily said, backing away just before their lips met, "I can't do this, Joe. I'm with Billy,"

"Right," Joe said, trying to restrain himself with that fact, "Billy really _would_ kill me if I even thought about touching you."

Silence came over the pair as Lily looked at Joe. She felt helpless when it came to Joe. What was it about the Darely boys that made them so irresistable? If it wasn't Billy's charm and protection, it was Joe's innocent eyes and amazing talent. Feeling his hand still on hers, Lily felt a grin come across her face. Taking his hand in hers, Lily got Joe's attention once more.

"I love you Joe," Lily told him, "I'll always take care of you,"

"But you'll never love me the way you do him. I'll never get to hold you and kiss you the way my brother does. The closest I ever get to intimacy with you is watching you dance on stage. Billy's decked me once or twice for staring at you for too long, and I've risked it. Only because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known,"

Joe's words stung Lily sourly. Why couldn't he have said this long ago, when they first met? Why is he letting it all out now?

"I'm sorry Joe," She kissed his cheek tenderly, taking a few seconds to savor the feeling of his rugged cheek on her lips before pulling away, "We have to go back downstairs now, Billy's waiting for us."

The walk back down to the car was a silent one. As usual, the both of them plastered on happy faces for Billy as he gave Joe some money for one of Billy's trampy whores. When Lily got into the car and Joe wrapped his arms around his newest "date", they shared a glance. All their sadness and longing was taken and inserted into this look.

"So, I guess Joe's feelin' fin then, huh?" Billy asked Lily, who just nodded, "Something wrong babe?"

"No. I'm fine. Just thinking."

The next morning, Lily woke up to find Bodie, a tall black man who was one of Billy's old friends, standing in her living room. It was pretty early for someone like Bodie to be up and about, especially since he was in her apartment. Running her hand through her hair, she asked Bodie why he was there.

"Billy ain't with you?" He asked,

"No. He left early to go visit his dad at the shop,"

Bodie scoffed, "Figured...Well, I got some bad news Lil,"

"What is it?" Lily sensed the seriousness in Bodie's voice, coming closer to him as he leaned against the kitchen counter,

"It's Joe. He's dead..."


	4. Secret She'd Always Keep

**Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. Set during the movie. In case anyone was wondering, this fic follows the movie the same basic way, only a little different in some parts.**

**Note: I wanna thank** **heymegalomaniacx for pointing out some bits of this chapter to me. The end conversation did semm a little off now that I reread it, so I went back and configured it a little...**

**See...All it takes is a little positive critism (and a magnifying glass for a brain) to make me happy :)**

**Thank-a-you...3**

* * *

It shocked her.

It frightened her.

Sitting down on the nearest chair, Lily put her head in her hands. Joe was gone. He really was gone. Tears feel down Lily's cheeks as she thought about how it could have possibly happened. Billy had tons of enemies, which meant it could have been any of them. She imagined Joe, sprawled out long the floor, blood pooling around his as it left his body. Lily closed her eyes, trying to erase the thought from her mind.

"How did it happen?" She asked Bodie, hoping he had an answer,

"Somebody shanked him," The thug said solemnly, "He was takin' out the trash when it happened,"

"Who did it?"

"We don't know. We're tryin' to find out right now, so if any of your girls down at the club saw anything, let us know, 'ight?"

Bodie went towards the door, and Lily just nodded as he left. She'd never get to see Joe ever again. She'd never see his innocent blue eyes; rugged chin and soft dark hair. His art would never go up on gallery walls; his brother would never get to know the real Joe Darley. The Joe she knew would remain a secret she'd always keep.

_Please, don't tell anyone,_ She remembered him beg when she first saw his artwork, _My bro would kill me for doing faggity shit like this._

Joe always cared about what Billy thought of him, but then again, Lily didn't blame him. She would never tell Billy about her interests in other men from time to time, worried he might call her a slut and dump her. Billy never knew about how much she loved books and art, because Billy would call her a sap and make fun of it. Billy always taunted on things that required intellect to understand. Lily could never understand that about him.

As she sat there in her living room, crying in a ball on a chair, the phone began to ring. Hesitant to take the call, Lily eventually picked up the phone and answered wearily:

"Hello?"

"Lily?" A female voice came from the other end, "It's Jenny. Are you okay?"

Jenny was Lily's friend down at her job. The gorgeous brunette was famous for her touch-friendly lap dances, something men adored about her. Lily always felt a pang of jealousy when Billy recieved lap dances from her, seeing he enjoyed them more than hers.

It somewhat made Lily want to kill the slut...

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lily sniffed, wiping the tears off her cheeks, "What's up?"

"Not much, except Billy wanted me to tell you he was coming by to see you in a bit," She could hear the smile in the brunette's voice, "After he was done managing..."

"Managing what?" Lily asked, wishing she could choke Jenny,

"Just club stuff. He didn't exactly explain,"

"Okay,"

"Well, see you tonight Lily,"

"Bye Jenny..."

Lily hung up the phone and went into her bedroom. Pulling on a pair of jeans; a t-shirt, and jcket, she went to her drawer. Opening the top one, she removed the false bottom underneath. There, underneath the thongs, bras, and panties, laid a handgun. A .9 milimeter to be exact. She had bought it from a friend a long time ago when she was living with Ivan.

Lily took out the gun, loaded it with bullets, and tucked it into the back of her jeans...This could get ugly...

The Kitten House Gentlemen's Club was a pink building with a neon kitten on it. Lily thought it was really cute when she first arrived to the establishment, but now the kitten had burnt out parts of it and the pink light flickered from time to time. Walking through the door, she came into a dark room with mirrors on the walls; a stage with a pole in each corner with a center stage in the middle with a catwalk. Lily always felt like a supermodel when she walked onto that stage, accompanied by all the hooting and hollering she heard as she stripped off the little clothing she had on.

"Tom," Lily called to the bartender, "Where's Billy?"

"In the back, with Jenny!" The plump man answerd returning back to serving drinks to customers.

_With Jenny_, Lily thought angrily, _Why am I not surprised? I might actually have to kill her..._

Walking towards the beaded curtains that led to the VIP room, she could already hear Jenny's flirtatious giggle coming from inside. Anger boiled up in the pit of her stomach as she thought of Billy touching and feeling on some other girl. It was alright when she was working because it was just business, but off-the-clock hours were strictly forbidden. Feeling her gun pressed her tailbone, Lily hoped she never had to use it on anyone.

"Billy?" She called into the room.

Just as she thought, Jenny and Billy were together. Jenny was topless with just a g-string on, while Billy had his hands on her hips, gently kissing her with the lips he used to kiss Lily. If losing Joe wasn't bad enough, imagine the pain she was feeling seeing him with someone else.

"Billy," She called out again, grasping the man's attention.

Jenny and Billy both looked to her, Jenny wearing a frightened expression while Billy was just enraged.

"Lil, what did I tell you? I was coming by later," Billy said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What the fuck are you doing with her?" Tears began forming in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks,

"None of your fucking business, now go home, Lily!"

"No!" Lily pulled the gun from her back and pointed it at the two of them,

Billy pushed Jenny off his lap and stood up, his large figure and dangerous eyes scaring Lily for a second. "Oh what, Lily? You're gonna shoot me? Are you fucking kissing yourself? You'll never do it,"

"Fuck to hell I won't!" Lily cocked the bullet in place, her finger on the trigger.

"Lily, just go home," Jenny said, "Me and Billy are-"

"Shut the fuck up bitch! No one was talkin' to you!"

"Fuck you slut!"

"Shut up, Jen!" Billy yelled at the brunette, and she silenced immediately.

Billy walked closer to Lily, enough that the barrel of her gun was right at his chest. His icy blue eyes pierced through her skin, making her brain twist and turn. They enticed her hazardously, mocking her every thought.

"Do it," He hissed, "If you're such a big girl, do it. Fuckin' shoot me," When Lily didn't fire, he continued, "Go ahead. Come on Lily, what are you waiting for?!"

She couldn't do it. She knew from the beginning it was pointless to even come. He would have just scared her out of the idea of killing him. Billy had an advantage she didn't: The power to make her love him. He could fuck up as many times as he wanted, and still have the blond accepting him back. Lily never knew why, but she couldn't let go of Billy.

He was all she had in the world...

Lowering her weapon, Lily set it on a nearby table, looking up at Billy. A smug grin came over his face, feeling triumph once again over his beloved.

"I just came here to tell you something," Lily said, trying hard to fight back her tears,

"What do you want?" He said to her,

"Your brother's dead..."

"What?" Billy stood in disbelief, just as he had when she first told him Joe wanted to paint,

"He's dead. Somebody stabbed him..."

Lily watched Billy stare at her, completely lost in his thoughts. Catching the depression in his eyes, Lily stepped towards him, but Billy just turned his head away from her. Perhaps she was wrong for coming, maybe she was the wrong person to tell him. She felt horrible for making him feel this way; only thinking about herself. How could she be so selfish? Joe was _Billy's_ brother, not hers. Even if she and Joe had been close, nothing could beat blood. Billy loved Joe, despite the fact he supressed Joe from the thing he loved to do. Billy had only wanted what was best for Joe.

And here she was yelling at him about something as ridiculous as their relationship...

"Billy..." She said his name softly, "Billy, I didn't-"

"Save it," He cut her off, "Get out...Both of you get out!" His voice rose with his last words.

Lil watched Jenny get up from her spot on the floor and exit the room as quick as possible, however, Lily stayed. She gazed at him, taking in his saddned eyes and vacant expression. ILily never had any siblings, since her parents hated each other too much to sleep together. She imagined it must have felt horrible to lose a family member, especially a brother. Walking closer to her boyfriend, he said nothing, just stayed the stiff statue he was. Lily was his girlfriend, and she wanted to comfort him whether he wanted her to or not. Cupping his rough cheek, she kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry, Billy," She whispered, "I really am. Joe was a good boy-"

"I told you to leave," He said, interuppting her words again, "You shouldn't be here to begin with. Now get out, do what I tell you to for a change."

A bit hurt by his words, Lily picked up her pistol and left. Billy would want some time alone, and she would be a bitch if she didn't give it to him.

So she left to the Four Roses...Hoping he'd go there when he was finished...

**A/N: I know this part doesn't have much to do with the story, but trust me, Nick Hume's coming to town soon, so don't nobody go nowhere... **


	5. Nick Hume

**Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen. Set during the movie. In case anyone was wondering, this fic follows the movie the same basic way, only a little different in some parts.**

"Hey Lily!" Bodie called out to her when she entered the crowded bar, "What's your fine ass doin' here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I don't work tonight," She answered him walking up to the gang of men at the booth, "Jenny's running the show,"

Bodie caught the disdain in her voice and hit her arm lightly, "Don't you worry about her, and everybody here knows you the best."

Lily simply smiled at Bodie's comment and sat down beside him. Her thoughts were completely consumed with Billy. She regretted leaving him alone out of fear he might do something drastic to someone…or himself. Lily wasn't sure anymore. Taking a drink from Heco, Lily gulped a bit of beer and then set it on the table. Her foot began to tap as she waited impatiently for Billy to come into the bar. All she wanted to do was comfort him, despite the fact he was with Jenny.

Jenny didn't matter anymore. Lily loved Billy, and even though they had their ups and downs, they loved each other. One moment, they screamed and faught, with death threats being thrown around. The next, they were tangled together in the sheets, passionately kissing and promising never to fight again.

"So, what happened with Billy?" Bodie asked her,

"What?"

"Tom called and told us what happened at the club. I think it's a little fucked up that Jenny would do that shit to you," Bodie said, "And she was supposed to be your home-girl-"

"She was never my home-girl," Lily said, repeating his phrase as she picked at a dent part of the table, "She's a slut who needs to be blown off the face of this planet…"

"We can always get her," Spink, a skinny man with a few tattoos similar to Billy's, said, "It wouldn't be any problem,"

"No," Jenny said, "She doesn't deserve a quick death."

For some reason, the only thing that bothered her about Billy and Jenny, was that Jenny was the one he was touching. Jenny was the girl he went to when he was craving something only a woman could give him. It made Lily's stomach churn just thinking of how long this had been going on before today. Drowning her worries with another gulp of beer, she felt a large hand touch her shoulder.

Looking around, she saw Billy standing behind her, wearing only his black sweater and jeans. His eyes were not longer full of sadness, but instead holding a silent anger.

"Let's talk," He said, and Lily followed him to an empty corner of the bar, sitting down on a ledge of a wall.

Naturally, Lily came beside him and wrapped an arm around his back and her other around his front. He took her small hand in his, looking away from her as he became absorbed in his depression again. Lily laid a few kisses on his cheeks, but she knew fully well that was no use.

"He's gone," Was all Billy said, "I can't believe he's…"

"I know," Lily kissed his jaw line once, "I know, babe. I miss him too,"

"He was the only other thing I had, besides you. Now, he's dead. Gone. I'm never gonna see him again. Never gonna tell him how proud I am of him…"

"Baby," Lily turned his head to her, "Joe was different. He wasn't like you guys. He-"

"No, he wasn't like them," Billy's voice shook with anger, "I'm his brother. I think I would have known better than anyone what he wanted,"

"Billy, please-"

"Now, all I have is you," He directly into Lily's eyes, his icy blue meeting with her emerald green, "You're one of the best things to ever happen to me, you know that?"

"Um, I-"She was bit surprised by the change in conversation, not to mention what he was saying,

"You and Joe. The only two people I ever fucking cared about. Those guys. The girls. They mean nothing to me compared to you two," His words touched Lily. He had never told her these things before, "I remember when I first met you. Back then, you were just another scared little girl out on the streets. I usually didn't pay much attention to any of the fucking skanks I met, but you," He took a better hold of her hand, standing her up and pulling her close, "There was something different about you. When I looked down at you, I wanted to take care of you,"

Billy pressed his forehead on hers, looking straight into her eyes, "I wanted to be there for you. Now, I know I fucked up with that whole Jenny thing, but I want you to just put that behind you. I can't fucking lose you too. You're the only thing I have now. Don't go."

For once in his lifetime, Billy Darley was the one begging. Lily knew how much she really hated him sometimes, and other times she really loved him. She remembered when she was younger, Billy would flirt with her when he took her out for rides in his car. How he didn't care if he made-out with a younger girl or not, just as long as he was able to feel her. Mostly, she recalled how special Billy made her feel when he chose her over one of his hookers.

Being pressed against his strong chest, feeling his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, she loved him.

"I'd never leave you, Billy," She told him, "I never could. I can't live without you."

Billy gave her a small grin, and then kissed her. His lips were warm and soft against hers, his beard brushing against her skin. Lily felt the heat of his hands on her skin through her clothing; she felt the even more so as they removed her jacket. A small moan escaped Lily's throat as Billy's hands felt up towards her chest and his lips travelling to her neck. He picked her up by her thighs; letting her legs wrap around his waist as he pushed her against the wall.

"Wait," He said, stopping himself from kissing her again, "I got things to do first,"

"Can't I be one of those things?" Lily asked teasingly, kissing her boyfriend once more before being gently pushed away,

"Save it for later,"

"Why don't you save them for later and love me now?"

"Lily...It's important."

Trying to be understanding, Lily put herself back on the ground, feeling a bit disappointed. Billy stroked her cheek with his thumb and then planted another kiss on her lips. Taking her hand he walked with her to the table just as the boys were giving a toast to Joe. By the small fire in Billy's eyes, Lily knew this toast was not what he had planned to finalize his brother's death.

"So that's what we're going to do?" Billy asked the group as he picked up a glass, "Why don't you show a little fucking respect at least," He poured the beer on the floor, Lily sitting nearby watching him. She witnessed all his real anger coming out now, " That is why you guys are nothing. That is why you're a bunch of fucking punks, because you would rather drink up and toke yourselves fucking witless," Lily felt a bit frightened just being near him when he was upset, "Witless and scared shitless!"

Lily sensed more fury was building up. Billy cracked a small smile and rose his arms up, "My bad, let's here,' He picked up a full shot from the table near Lily and rose it up, "Cheers."

When nobody moved, Billy yelled, "Get your fucking glasses up! All of you!"

The group rose their glasses with Billy, but then Billy hesitated for a mere second before bursting out in anger again. The shot glass smashed into a hundred pieces against a wall. It worried Lily how easy it was to upset Billy, and she found it best if nobody spoke to him for a while.

Things would have been fine...If Bodie hadn't said anything...

"Joe just wasn't made for this shit, that's all," He was trying to reason with the suddenly enraged Billy, "He wasn't like us,"

"No, wasn't like you, you mean," Billy snapped back, pointing at him, "He was not like you. He was better than you!"

Bodie turned around fully to those words, "We as good as brothers since we was kids, and you fucking go this way," Billy just stared at his long-time friend, "What, I'm not as good as you now? Joe was like blood to me, dawg. As good as fucking blood. You too."

Billy silently agreed with Bodie, and settled down beside Lily, his arm placed around her small shoulders. He lit a cigarette; took a long drag on it before anyone spoke. His looked at Bodie and said, "Well, I'd like to catch the motherfucker that did this..."

The group began to agree with him, and Lily just clung to his side. She hoped her body brushed against his would keep him calm for at least a while.

"So who fucking did it?" Billy demanded an answer,

The group began naming several people who couldn't have done it, otherwise they would have known. Lily then began to think. The boy Joe killed the night he was inciated was some big hockey player at a high school, and also the son of some rich CEO. Lily figured, knew, that if someone killed her son, she'd be pissed off enough to go after him.

"Baby," Lily called her boyfriend's attention, "The boy Joe killed at the gas station...Did he have a father?"

"Yeah," Bodie answered, "Yeah, I think he did-"

"Yo, my sister," Baggy, a stocky man with a mohawk, spoke, "Said she saw some fucker in a suit down there, just chillen!"

Billy rose up from his seat and walked over to the bar, "How many fuckers in a suit do you ever see at Stokely?" He picked up a newspaper at the bar and came back, "See here's a funny thing: When one of us gets killed, we don't make the paper, but the son of a senior VP of Starfish Capital, whoo-wee."

He showed them the article, and Lily just grinned. He handed the paper to Baggy, and told him to go talk to his sister. The shorter man left, talking to a woman by the bar, who then nodded their way.

When Baggy returned to the table, Lily asked for the paper...

The man's name was Nick Hume...


End file.
